Seasons
by Escritora69
Summary: Reflection of lives passed.


_This is a little different from what I usually write; just an idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. You all know the routine regarding ownership of "The Nanny."_

October 1989

He walked along the graveled path, drawing the tan trench coat around his lean frame. The autumn wind swirled around him, dancing through his thick black curls.

This had always been his favorite time of year. The air carried the headiness of summer tinged with the crispness of winter. Trees that decorated the skyline and landscapes of the city changed, bearing the majestic mosaic of its fall plumage of rich reds, browns, greens, and yellows.

But this was no ordinary time, no ordinary fall afternoon. Three crimson roses dangled loosely in Maxwell's hand as he mapped the familiar path in his mind. Right then left. Straight a few yards then down a slight incline toward the man-made lake. Where she waited for him.

The place where she waited for him, where she would wait forever, was so much like Sara – serene and beautiful. He ticked off the markers in his head. In a few short steps, they would reunite once more.

Stopping at the granite marker, his eyes locked with the smooth cool stone. Maxwell slumped toward the earth, gracelessly dropping to his knees. His fingers caressed the name inscribed across the tombstone, each letter gnawing into his soul.

"Hello sweetheart."

His breath caught at the familiar twinge of sadness. In front of his family and friends, he fought it. Alone, Maxwell allowed his grief to overwhelm and consume him. Soft tears trickled down his face as a watery hiccup escaped his throat.

"I miss you. I lie awake at night and I swear I feel your body next to mine. When I reach out to touch you, the reality of your absence comes crashing down upon me.

I will never see the loveliness of your face again. I will never feel the gentleness of your kisses or your body against mine as we make love.

I will never hear your soft voice tell me how much you love me or admonish me for working too hard. Your beautiful fluid laughter is gone, lost to me forever. Oh Sara, I long to feel the comfort of your embrace. How can I go on without you my love?"

He breathed out a heavy sigh. "I wish we were together. I long to hear you tell me that everything will be all right, but it won't will it? Because you're gone and I am nothing but an empty vessel of the man you married.

I know what you'd say. You'd tell me that I have to take care of the three beautiful lives our love created. How can I comfort them when I am so inconsolable myself?"

Placing the roses gently next to the gravestone, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the cool granite.

"You were my life Sara. I gave you my heart and its life was extinguished when you died." Swiping the tears from his eyes, Maxwell gasped, forcing air into his lungs. "I will never love another the way that I love you Sara. I'll love you forever."...

December 2040

She pulled the heavy black coat around her slender figure, attempting to ward off the chill that threatened to sink into her body. Snow covered branches bent toward the earth, each limb like skeletal fingers reaching out to clutch its prey.

The city resembled a freshly shaken globe under the harsh bitter swirl of the winter winds. Shards of ice crystals pressed into the frozen ground as she strolled along the familiar twisted path. It had been a while since she last saw him. Every time she saw him, her visits were a bittersweet reunion.

Fran turned down the path, clutching five roses in her gloved hand. Each bloom bore a different yet vibrant hue. When she came to the corner, her eyes shifted, focusing on the place where Maxwell waited.

Part of her wanted to resist but the desire to see him, to talk to him, outweighed her need to escape the heartache that would consume her. Kneeling in front of the tombstone, she brushed the snow from the granite marker.

"Hi sweetie."

A soundless cry poured from her as she doubled over, fighting to stave off the overwhelming pain. She brushed the trail of tears from her cheeks. Sucking in a shuddery breath, Fran sat up and forced her self to continue.

"I miss you. I miss having your arms around me, especially at night. Our bed is so cold and empty without you. My life is empty without you. Our time together was much too short.

I need you Max. I want to be with you so bad. You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. How can I go on without you?"

A fresh track of icy tears spilled down her cheeks as a new pang of misery surged within her.

"Why did you leave me? Don't you know how hard this has been for me? I will never hear your sweet voice or hear your laughter.

You'll never call me Ms. Fine in a fit of anger or frustration. You'll never whisper my name in the heat of passion. I need you desperately Max and you're not here."

Fran choked back a sob and continued. "I know it's selfish. I know you didn't want to leave me. I know you didn't have a choice. But I still hurt because I love you so much Max. I love you with everything that I am – with every fiber of my being."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the black lettering that bore his name. A sad smile crossed her face as Fran caressed the granite marker. Sliding her hand across the tombstone, she ran her fingers across the etched lettering next to Maxwell's name.

"Take good care of him Sara."

As Fran rose from the frozen ground, a stray thought popped into her head. Before she knew it, the laughter that welled inside her body eventually filled the dismal afternoon sky.

"You know what I just realized? You will have the ultimate male fantasy: having more than one woman waiting to love you forever."

Fran smiled and blew a final kiss at the tombstone. "Until we meet again my love."...

March 2043

The fragrance of blossoming flowers and freshly watered grass permeated the balmy spring afternoon. Beams of sunlight radiated across the sky as they solemnly trudged across the warmed earth.

They moved silently down the curved, well-worn path, each lost in their private thoughts. Maggie, Brighton, and Grace each carried three red roses while Jonah and Eve carried two.

The place where their parents resided loomed in the distance. Bittersweet emotions bloomed within their souls as they approached the familiar site. Their eyes simultaneously locked on the granite marker where their parents waited, welcoming them forever.

Scanning the names inscribed on the tombstone, they stood alongside one another, gathering strength from their collective silence. Maggie, Brighton, Grace, Jonah, and Eve placed the flowers along the granite headstone, each sinking to the ground in succession.

"Hi mom, dad, and mom."

Maggie pushed a lock of hair from her face. Dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, she cleared her throat and continued.

"I know that sounds weird but Brighton, Grace, and I were blessed with having two moms that loved and adored us."

"We miss you guys so much." A slight smile crossed Brighton's face. "We watch old movies of you all the time, just to hear you laugh and talk and tell us how much you love us. But those images can never replace the warmth and depth of your love."

Grace rearranged the bouquet, spreading the flowers completely across the length of the tombstone.

"I know how much you missed daddy. I know how much you needed each other but we needed you too." She pressed the crumpled tissue to her eyes. "Why did you have to leave us mom?"

"Ma, I know you're with daddy and Sara," Eve said brushing the tears from her face. She closed her eyes, breathing in the heady scent of spring to steady herself. "To be honest, part of me is hurt and angry with you for leaving. You didn't raise us to be selfish but there's a void in our lives where you should be."

"I miss your laughter. I miss your hugs and kisses too." Jonah smiled. "Don't get angry dad but no one can love you like a mother can."

He slipped a small box of Godiva from his pocket and set it near Fran's name. "You were the best mom on earth and I love you." He pulled the second box and placed it near Sara's name. "I'm sorry Eve and I didn't know you Sara but in a strange way I feel that we do."

Eve pressed her fingers to her lips then traced the three names etched in granite. "Thank you for Maggie, Brighton, and Grace. Thank you for bringing our mom into dad's life. Jonah and I will always be grateful to you for that."

Reaching inside his jacket, Brighton pulled out a cigar and placed it between the chocolates.

"Rest well guys."

Maggie and Grace pressed their lips against the warm tombstone. They rose from the ground and stood with their hands interlaced.

"We'll see you later." Maggie swiped her eyes with her handkerchief. "Our family was meant to be together."

Grace smiled. "Bashert."

The word wrapped around them, swaddling them in a familiar but absent warmth.

"Bashert," they whispered in unison.

They embraced the comforting silence once last time. As Maggie, Brighton, Grace, Jonah, and Eve said their silent goodbyes, a sense of peace began to envelop them, slowly diminishing the emptiness that welled within their souls.


End file.
